There is mounting evidence for the increasing need for a culturally representative nursing workforce in the United States, especially as our population continues to become more diverse. Between 2000 and 2020, the number of non-white Americans is expected to rise by 50%. Presently there are 35.5 million Hispanics in the United States and many more that are undocumented; it is estimated that by the year 2050, 25% of the U.S. population will be Hispanic. The Asian population has increased by 48% since 1991.^^ To better serve the diverse U.S. population, research nurses should mirror that population. According to the Sullivan Commission, almost 25% of the U.S. population is Hispanic American, AA, and American Indian. However, only 9% of the nursing workforce falls within these ethnic or racial groups. Furthermore, the latest evidence shows that concordance of patient and physician race, ethnicity, and language influences processes of health outcome and participation in research.^'^^'^^ Informal studies from our MB-CCOP have revealed that community-based and hospital-based oncologists are willing to conduct clinical trials; however their main request is for minority CRAs who can support the recruitment and follow up of minority patients and can work effectively with physicians and navigators. In addition, they recommend hiring CRA's who can deliver culturally appropriate interventions and can build trust with the community. To that end, Dillard University, where most minority nurses in Louisiana are trained, is partnering with LSUHSC to develop a program for the certification of CRAs.